Who is He?
by Gondor's King
Summary: Maddy finds a boy her age and falls in love with him but Rhydian discovers his secret : ) Rated T because of violence, Language and Romance Mabye some maddian
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys So hopefully you have read the summary so basically i am so sorry for not updating i have been so ill and recording for Youtube so here it go's

Maddy's P.O.V

I walk through the dense, tall trees the forest looked amazing at night. I see a figure approaching I smelt the air it was a wolfblood I knew Mam and dad were at home and it wasn't Rhydian as he was on holiday during the summer I hid behind a bush and waited. He was a tall, muscular boy with amazing blonde hair and deep perplexing blue eyes and for the second time in my life I fell in love. I still remeber my first time when I loved Rhydian but he walked off with his family without saying goodbye but we are still friends. I fix my concentration on the boy his clothes are ragged and torn I can see some of his abs which makes me more in love with him. He approaches me and falls in pain before he reaches me. I run out to help him he sees me and smiles.

"Who are you?" I ask inquisitively he sits up and looks into my eyes

"I am Eddie Carter from the wild pack the leader exiled me." He tells me I feel so sorry for him not only because he is alone but because |I have been in this situation before with nowhere to go.

"Who is the leader of this wild pack?" I question

"Jana Andrews!" he says back staggering to his feet "I refused to hunt and she tore my shirt and maimed me" he pointed to a wound on his chest, " and here!" he pointed to another cut on his cheek.

"I'll take you to my Mam and Dad they will help you" I whisper helping him up

Eddie's P.O.V

I limp through the forest with Maddy she has beautiful shoulder length hair, melting chocolate eyes and red crimson lips. She is amazing, beautiful, caring words cannot say how perfect she is. We arrive at her house. "Mam and Dad!" She calls as they run outside

"Maddy who's this?"

"This is Eddie Carter he was maimed by Jana and needs your help to heal him!"

"Ok Maddy wait here I'll call you when you can see him" she says

Maddy's P.O.V

I pace outside the spare room waiting for Mam to call me in soon the door opens and I run in he is on the bed on the right and I sit on the left and Mam leaves he looks at me

"Thank you Maddy" he says

"For what?" I ask

"For saving me" he says "How can I repay you?"

"Well..." I say seductively

"What?" he asks "Anything"

As soon as he says anything I place my lips on his and kiss him he seems shocked but kisses back he puts a hand in my hair and another on my waist and we kiss more he puts his tongue on my lip begging for entry I accept and both our tongues are inside each others mouths. Suddenly Dad comes in and sees us Eddie's and my top's have been thrown to the side.

"MADELINE SMITH DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND PUT YOUR TOP ON!" he shouts as I turn

"Whatever" I say grabbing my top as I walk down the stairs

(This is like conversation mode so M is maddy E is Emma and D is Dan)

D: Why were you kissing

M: I love him

E: You only just met him

M: But I think he is my soul...

D: He is not your soul mate Rhydian is

M: Woah Woah Woah Rhydian is my best friend not my soul mate

E: Sorry we had to tell you late

M: But I love Eddie!

D: Tell that to Rhy...

M: I don't give a damn about what Rhydian thinks all I care about is Eddie

E: Mind your language cub

M: I'm not a cub anymore I'm a wolf!

D: As soon as he is ok he is gone

M: What! (walks to door)

E: Oh and Maddy if we dare catch you kissing again we will banish him from our territory

(End of convo)

Maddy's P.O.V

I slam the door and walk up to Eddie

"So who's this Rhydian?" he asks

" A friend who isn't my soul mate" I answer back

"Ok" he says

"Eddie, does this mean we're together?"

"NO IT DOES NOT!" i hear Dad shout from the kitchen damn wolfblood hearing

Eddie nods and winks

The next day Mam and Dad have gone for a weekend to Devon to cool down but they made sure we didn't kiss before they left by putting a security camera in our bedrooms which connects to their phones.

At breakfast we have bacon and after I say two words

"Lounge Now!"

We jump onto the sofa and kiss more we keep on kissing and put some music on my top is off again

The music is so loud that we don't hear the door open and someone walk into the lounge

"Mads?" Rhydian said tears on his face...

A/N So how will Rhydian react find out in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys hope you are enjoying the story their will be Maddian so don't worry I didn't plan for Eddie and Maddy to get together so fast but I felt a strong connection between them but I love Maddia and hate to see another but it will happen Also it was my birthday :)

We continue when Rhydian sees Maddy and Eddie together

Rhydian's P.O.V

I see Maddy and this other boy making out together all I can manage to say is "Mads?" and I storm out I take out my phone and text Tom

*TEXT*

Hi Tom

Meet me at Bernies at 11:00

Bring Shan

Rhydian

*End of TEXT*

I decide to run into the woods to cool down I look at my watch 10 so that gives me 1 hour to run but suddenly I smell female wolfblood

I turn and see a young girl

"Who are you?" She asks she has long dark hair, dark violet eyes and she was fit very fit

"Rhydian Morris!" I say sounding brave I've had bad experiences with wild wolfbloods before.

"Rhydian? don't you remember who I am?" she says half worried half laughing

"No!" I say

"It's me Jana Andrews!"I look shocked at her change from the messy red headed girl to the beautiful dark haired girl

"What are doing here?" I ask

"I've come to see you" she said smirking

"Let's go to Bernie's" I suggested grabbing her hand

Jana's P.O.V

I ran alongside Rhydian it's weird I loved him but now I don't because I know he loves Maddy and I don't have any reason to not like her for that.

We arrived at Bernie's Tom and Shan were waiting for Rhydian

"Hey Rhyd... Jana? they both said at the same time

"Hey Guys it's been a long time!" I said hugging them they ordered a 'cappucino' or something I just had water

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Tom asked

"Maddy!" Rhydian said

Rhydian's P.O.V

"What?" Tom and Shan said at the same time

"She has this new 'boyfriend' or something called Eddie something..." I forgot his surname

"Eddie Carter!" Jana shouted evryone looked up from their seats at Jana "Sorry!"

"How do you know him?" Shan asked

"I banished him from my pack a few weeks ago!" she said worried

"Why?" I asked

"He's a Vampire," she whispered so no-one could hear us

"WHAT?" I shouted "MY MADDY IS DATING A FLIPPING vampire!" I whispered the last word

"Yep!" Jana said

"We have to stop her from getting bitten!" Tom said as he stood up and walked out the rest of us follwing

Maddy's P.O.V

I hear a car pull up outside and pull my top on and put the T.V on we sit in different chairs as my Mam and Dad cone in smiling

"So no kissing today?" she asks

"Nope!" I say

"Mads could you nip down and get the milk from the shop?"

"Allow me!" Eddie says standing up and rushing out the house at above wolfblood speed

About ten minutes later Rhydian knocks on the door he is still my best friend

"Mads we need to talk!" he says as we walk up to my room

"What is it Rhydian?" I say looking at him

"It's Eddie he's a vampire!"

"I knew you would try to break us up I knew it!"

I run out I need some time to think!

As I get into the woods I hear Eddie's talking with another

"I will bite her as soon as possible!"

"Excellent but you will need to bite Rhydian first!"

I turn and they see me...

What will do with her and where does Rhydian come into this?

Update soon


End file.
